Sexy And I Know It
Sexy And I Know It,'' en español Soy Sexy Y Lo Sé,'' es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio The Spanish Teacher, cantada por los Chicos de New Directions y David Martinez. La versión original pertenece a la banda LMFAO. Contexto de la Canción En , luego de que Will le comenta a New Directions que dedicarán la semana a la temática latina, aparece David Martinez, el profesor de español del turno de la noche, en la sala de música, y comienza a hablar con los chicos sobre el idioma y la pasión del mismo. Luego de esto comienza a cantar esta canción y todo[[Archivo:TST-David_Martinez.jpg|thumb|David interpretando Sexy And I Know It]]s lo siguen con mucho entusiasmo. thumb Letra David Martinez: Yeah, yeah. Cuando salgo a andar, girls be looking like que duro ta’ Yo soy el cangre aqui, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah This is how I roll, animal print, pants fuera control, I take you out con the big afro Y como Bruce Lee, I rock the club , yo. David Martinez (con New Directions): (Girl look at that body (x3)) I work out (Girl look at that body (x3)) I work out David Martinez: Cuando hago mi entrada (Artie:Yeah) This is what I see (Artie:'''Ok) Todo el mundo para pa' mirarme a mí I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it. I'm sexy and I know it Soy sexy y lo sabes Fascinado en el mall, security just can't fight them off I'm getting at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks (Artie:What). This is how I roll, vamos ladies it's time to go Nos fuimos pal' bar, baby don't go suave. No shoes, no shirt, como quiera me sirve, watch... '''David Martinez (con New Directions): (Girl look at that body (x3) ) I work out (Girl look at that body (x3) ) I work out David Martinez: Cuando hago mi entrada, this is what I see Todo el mundo para pa' mirarme a mí I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it. I'm sexy and I know it Hey Soy sexy y lo sabes Check it out, checalo. Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah, yeah Do the wiggle man Así menealo man. Soy sexy y lo sabes. Wopa! Girl look at that body (x3) I work out Girl look at that body (x3) I work out I'm sexy and I know it. Curiosidades *Finn dibujó una cara en una caja en referencia al video de LMFAO. *Por razones desconocidas Sam y Mercedes No aparecen, en cambio las razones por las que no salen Blaine ni Tina: **Blaine: Operacion del ojo. **Tina: Enferma de Gripa (Lo explica Sebastian en On My Way). *Es la segunda ocasión en la que se realiza lagartijas en una presentación, en este caso Sugar. Siendo el primero Puck en We Got The Beat. *Aparecen varios errores de continuidad : **En la primera Santana, va al pizarrón dos veces a escribir lo mismo. **En la segunda Kurt, está al costado de David, se le ve ir a a bailar con Rachel y luego esta de nuevo con David ;siguiente toma esta en una silla bailando, en la siguiente toma aparece sentado. **En la tercera Quinn, Sale a bailar, en la siguiente toma aparece sentada nuevamente. Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300px|Sexy and I Know It - LMFAO Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Spanish Teacher Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por David Martinez Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones en Español Categoría:Canciones en Spanglish